Great Teacher Uzumaki
by Rodrick
Summary: 24 year old Jounin Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is the new teacher of Team 7 which is compose of an Avenger, An Fangirl and a Nobody. Can he turn these rag-time bunch of misfits into the stuff of legends, or will he fail? Naruto/Anko other pairings undecided.
1. Unlucky number seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own any OC so that's a plus. This story is an AU story and should not be considered canon or hell even fanon. Since this is an AU some characters will be different then in canon!Naruto . Also, I would like to add the full title is: Great Teacher Uzumaki: Rewrite of Renaissance Nin. Yes, that's a bashing of my old story.

Chapter 1: **Unlucky Number Seven**.

Today was a special day in the Hidden Leaf village. Today was the day in which Academy students would be gather into Teams and sent off to their Sensei. Of course some people didn't enjoyed the whole prospect of becoming a teacher to the younger generation of Ninja in the village.

"Why oh why did I let your old man talk me into this?" Naruto Uzumaki asked, his voice filled with regret. The twenty-four old blonde Jṑunin, walked down the dusty road with his best friend Asuma Sarutobi. The two were headed over to the academy to pick up their teams. "I don't know." he said as he pulled a cigarette from a pack. He then lit it and inhale the smoke. "So, where are you going to make your team meet up?"

"I was thinking the roof, much faster you know?" Naruto said. He wasn't too sure on how to handle a team. Oh sure, he had experience leading teams on missions. But to teach them and actually make them grow? That a whole new world alone.

"Oh really? I was going to used that spot, hell, _everyone_ used that spot, it 's like the classic Ninja Location. A metaphor for how a student can look up to the teacher and would one day stand in that very spot with their students."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Did you change your brand again? You only get like this when you not using your normal brand of cigs,"

Asuma took a slow drag and exhale "...Maybe."

Naruto signed and decided to change the conversation. "So, what team did you get?" Naruto himself never open his small tan envelope which reveal what team he was suppose to teach. Every Jounin teacher fears that they may get the dreaded number 7. Some say that team was cursed, seemingly for the reason that every year someone from the team dies.

Every. Year.

"Don't know, never brother to open my letter. " Asuma responded.

"The curse?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Asuma confirmed.

Don't get them wrong, Naruto and Asuma were one of the bravest Ninja of the hidden leaf village, willing to risk life and limb over their fellow comrades. But this curse was something else entirely. It poppoed up two years after Minato Namikaze became the fourth and never stopped. It claimed over at least 38 lives, mostly Genin.

They both shivered and hurry to the Academy.

GTU

Naruto and Asuma step inside the main building of the Academy. They went up a couple flights of steps before standing outside the Classroom. Asuma open the door slightly, it sounds as though Iruka Umino is giving a final speech about the Life of an Ninja.

"Look Asuma, The Genin here will be sent out to the world with stars in their eyes and hope in their hearts. Hoping to be sent on legendary quests to save princesses and defeat unknown evils." Naruto said, with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Too bad, they forgot to learn one lesson while being in the Academy." Asuma stated.

"Oh, and what would that be my friend?"

"That reality is a cruel mistress with a iron grip. They think their first mission will be to save the princess. But we all know that they will be sent out to clean up the Inuzuka Kennels. " Asuma stated. "But to be fair. _ You_, saved a couple of princesses here and there. What the number up to, four?"

Naruto grumble slightly, not wanted to be reminded of his younger days. "The number was three."

"Huh, what about Shion? Wasn't she the princess of Demon country or something?"

"_Priestess_, she was the priestess of Demon Country. Anyway, what your point?"

"My point being is that there is a slight chance that these Genin might have to save a princess or two. I mean, there are a lot of princesses in the world." Asuma reach inside his flak jacket for the pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out and then offer it toward Naruto who accepted it. Naruto stuff it inside his Flak jacket.

You never know when you're going to need it.

Soon, more Jṑunin showed up, some wearing their flak jackets, others dressed in common clothes. It wasn't actually a law to wear the Flak Jackets (which were just combat vests with extra pockets) they were simply tools in the trade.

"Hey, Naruto I want to introduce someone to you." Naruto turn toward Asuma and came face to face with a woman. The first thing he noticed about her was her eyes. They were are red in color, with an additional ring in them. He then noticed that she wore dark red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her shoulder length hair was black and unkempt. '_Man, she even dress different then most Ninja I know._' Naruto thought.

Her outfit consists of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs is wrapped in bandages.

"Naruto Uzumaki meet Kurenai Yūhi. Kurenai Yūhi meet Naruto Uzumaki." Asuma said. Naruto went to shake Kurenai hand but the woman kept her hands to the side. "What's wrong? You seem nervous...like I harmed you in some way." Naruto said carefully.

"No. This is the first time we ever met. It just that I heard of you from another person. She warn me of you and your tricks." Kurenai finally answered.

Naruto eyes widen as he tried to piece together what Kurenai just said. _'Another person! Does she mean-'_

"Anko Mitarashi has arrived!"

_'Yeah, she means Anko_.' Naruto thought.

Naruto turned his attention Anko herself. She still had her spiky violet hair tied into a ponytail and she still wore that tan over coat, dark mesh armor and the orange skirt. In her hand was a tan envelope like the one every Jṑunin in the hall currently possessed.

Of course, it was sealed.

Anko stop moving when she saw Naruto and a sneer etch on her face. "and here I thought the day was going to get better. I thought you said, you would never take a team?"

Naruto signed, "Yeah, but what can I say? The old man can wield guilt like it was a weapon. No wonder he is the Hokage."

Anko was about to reply when a voice interrupted her.

"Hey! who here didn't open their letters yet?" one of the Jṑuninspoke up. Naruto knew the woman, her name was Kanya. soon the hallway will filled with rustling as the Jṑunin pulled out the terrible tan envelopes.

"Okay, we open them on the count of three!"

"...one..."

The situation grew very tense. Everyone knew the risk. They knew that one of them was going to get the dreaded seventh team. That team was cursed, it was undesirable.

"...two..."

There was no turning back now. Naruto studied the other Jṑunin faces. Every single one of them was twisted in concentration, determination and...a hint of fear . Even Anko face show determination as she glared at the envelope. if she could, Naruto was sure, she would of burned a hole through it.

Which made her cuter in his eyes.

"...THREE!"

Soon the sounds of papers shredding and signs of relief filled the hallway.

"I got number four!"

"11 for me!'

"3 had never looked so good!"

"Six huh? Not too shabby." Anko said with a grin.

Asuma chuckle. 'Number 10? I guess today _is_ a good day."

Kurenai signed. "Team 8. So my first step in becoming a teacher is finally here. "

Indeed, there was much joy in the air. Everyone felt they lives were going to get better and better. All save for one man.

"Hey Naruto, what Number did yo- Hey are you alright?" Asuma asked. Naruto stood with his paper in his hands and the look of total desolation on his face.

Soon the crowd noticed Naruto and grew somber. They knew the question to their answer. Who had receive unlucky number seven.

That person was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Man, you crap out this time." Asuma said, trying to make light of the situation.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose, and chuckle a little. "Yeah, I done goof." No reason to fight it. Naruto was sure that he could handle the new kids. After all, he went up against, demons and S-rank Shinobi. What's a couple of kids?

Just then The Classroom door open, Iruka Umino poke his head out "Hey, can you guys line up in numerical order? It will be a lot easier to get the kids out faster."

The Jounin act in accordance with Iruka plea and the adults soon was line up against the wall. Number 1 through 13. Naruto stood waiting for his death- I meant- his team. '_Alright, what are the chances that I'm the one to die? I survived much, much worse than a stupid curse! I can do it!' _ he thought as he prep himself up.

"Man, you got our old team? That's some truly evil luck right there, Doesn't mean you didn't deserve it." Anko said.

Naruto eye twitched, but then he let out a sly grin. "D'aww, Koko do you want to kiss me goodbye? I may get kill by a wild boar in an hour." in a blink of a second, Naruto found a kunai at his throat. Anko didn't even turn around. "If you call me that again, I'll slit your throat."

"Pfft, like you would actually do it." Naruto countered.

"And how would you know that?" Anko turned around to see his face.

'Because, simply Anko my dear, you would miss me too much and I, would miss you as well." Naruto flashed her a grin.

Before she could give out a retort, Iruka voice was heard.

"Team six members are..."

"I'm finish with you Uzumaki." Anko said as she walk into the classroom.

"You keep saying that, and I always bring you back." Naruto signed. At least their conversation didn't turn into her trying to kill him.

"Do you two, always act like that?" Kurenai asked from behind Naruto.

"No, Normally we fight with her trying to attack me, I would be making smart ass cracks at her and then someone break it up. Wash and repeat."

"By the sound of it, you two act like a marry couple." Kurenai said in a deadpan tone.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go with that."

'Team seven members are..." Iruka voice call out. A telltale sign that it was time to meet the team. Naruto took one last moment to catch his breath and said "Alright, Let's do this." He went inside the classroom.

GTU

"Well...you kids are something else, That I can say truly." Naruto eye twitched. The kids he was now the captain of all sat across the table from him. They were sitting at a diner for their first team meeting. Since all the good spots (Like the roof) were taken by the other Jṑunin.

Naruto inspected the kids. The first one-name Sasuke Uchiha- onyx eyes held a disinterested look. His midnight black hair was tied into a ponytail. He wore a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back. His arms also had the "infamous" arms warmers.

_'Why, the bloody hell do these kids wear these things!"_ Naruto thought to himself.

He turned his attention to the female of the group-Sakura Haruno. Sakura has pink long hair and green eyes. She wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs. Her forehead protector was used as a ribbon.

The last person was a boy named Kaji tsukihi. He had short red hair and black eyes. He wore a black undershirt with a blue jacket. His forehead protector tied tightly around his forehead.

"...So, I'm going to need some Information from you guys." Naruto stated.

"Like what, Naruto-sensei?" Sakura asked. Naruto shivered, he still getting used to that.

"Likes, dislikes, dreams and the such. I'll go first." He clear his throat and sat up straight. "My name is Naruto-Uzumaki-Namikaze. I like Ramen, Gardening and a certain person. My dislikes are people who confused me for my father and calling me Namikaze. My hobbies are writing and training. My dreams are...well, I tell you later. You're next Sasuke."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have few likes and many dislikes. my hobbies are training and my dreams...is to kill a certain man." Sasuke said darkly.

_'He's so cool!' _Sakura thought to herself.

"Aw shit, I gotten myself an Avenger." Naruto said, as he pinch the bridge of his nose.

"A what?" Kaji finally spoken.

"You know, Avenger. Those guys who sit around contemplating how to kill someone because of some grave injustice in the past. Guys like that don't last too long around the Hidden leaf village." Naruto explain. "If anything two things happen to them, They die or they bring sorrow to everyone around them...then they die."

Naruto ignoring Sasuke attempt at glaring and went on to Sakura. "You're up Sakura."

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like..." She turn to Sasuke. "I hate Ino pig!" "and my hobbies are..." She turn to Sasuke. "My dreams are.." She let out a squeal at the thought.

"Yup, I also got a fangirl. Please kill me now god." Naruto muttered. "Alright Kenji, let's get on to you and wrap this chapter up."

Kenji raised his eyebrow but let the comment passed. "My Name is Kaji tsukihi, My likes are Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and Kung fu movies also a certain person as well."

"He mean Ino-pig." Sakura blurted out.

"Sakura! We do not Gossip about our teammates." Naruto said, he then lean closer to her. "But you can tell me more later." he whispered.

"Ugh, I'm right here!" Kenichi huffed.

"Oh, yes and please continue Kenji." Naruto said, ignoring Kenji attempt at glaring as well.

"My dislikes are my mom boyfriend, jerks and gossipers." Naruto shrug his shoulders at the comment.

"My hobbies are training. And finally my dream is to become a Jounin." Kenji finished, proud of himself.

"That's it? To become a Jounin? That's your dreams of the future? I mean, I would understood becoming Hokage but this is just flat out hilarious. That's the worst dream I ever heard of bar none!" Naruto laughed.

"Well at least I gave my dream instead half assing it, like you three did!" He then put his hands on his hips and spoke in a high pitched voice "My dreams is to become Sasuke' wife and live happily ever after!" He finished the intimation with a high pitch squeal. At that precise moment he move his head forward, dodging a punch by Sakura.

Naruto blinked and then laugh at the Redhead. "Oh god, if it wasn't for the fact that I had to give you one more test, I would of pass you three right here and now."

"What test? Hadn't I passed all the Academy tests?" Sasuke said, finally actually saying something.

"Huh, you're alive? For second there I was going to check your pulse." Kenji grumbled.

"Well, yes, you three all passed the Academy Tests but you have one final test and it will be the ultimate test! If you passed, you get to be on the team, if you fail..." He smiled.

"...you have to go back to the Academy for another year." He gotten up and place some Ryo on the table. "While you're here I suggest you have some lunch and get to know one another more. You don't know, it could help you tomorrow during the test. Meet me at training ground 4, that's the one near the river by the way."

Naruto then turn and left the three new Genin behind as he walk out the door and into the bustling crowd.

** CHAPTER ONE: COMPLETE!**

Well, Chapter one of Great Sensei Uzumaki: The rewrite of Renaissance Nin is complete and my thoughts of it: I hate it.

No, It's a good chapter and as such there isn't really anything wrong with it. It's Just that it's so _slow_. I had to take it easy because I'm horrible at pacing. But enough of that, let's talk about the AU and the changes.

So far, the most Blatant AU right now is that Naruto is 24 years old. I forgot to add that he is wearing an Orange shirt and Blue pants with the Blue sandals. He is also wearing the standard Hidden Leaf Flak Jacket.

But really, the only reason I did it is because the pairing is Naruto/Anko. and it less creepy then Naruto being 12 years old. Which also means I have to redo the whole canon. Like the fact that Naruto father lived until Naruto turned 12 or the fact that Iruka parents are still alive or hell Naruto still has the Nine tails fox (which he mastered). There also the case of Hinata. and Neji (which is all I'm saying on the subject). Then the Uchiha Massacre which didn't wipe out ALL of the Uchiha (Sasuke mother is still alive but she has a Limp)

Also, I have to be careful. to fill Naruto old spot on the team I had to include a Original Character. I'm walking a tight rope on this one along with Naruto himself. The Character can't have all the spotlight and he be likable and most of all believable . So no, he doesn't have a bloodline limit or a already established relationship with a canon character. Kaji is just a normal boy who happens to be the dead last of his class.

Naruto, I have to be careful of not making him a god mode sue. While yes he can go into sage mode and used the Nine tails charka like in the manga he doesn't have _to _do it every battle. In this story he's trying to help the next generation of Leaf Shinobi and winning every battle for them doesn't make sense.

On one final Note, I have a request...When this story hit chapter 15, can one of you out there make a TV Tropes page for it? I mean, none of you have to do it, it's just will be nice I have a TV tropes page. That's all.

So, Next chapter: Team 7 vs. Naruto!

EDIT: Wow, I really didn't have to change much on this chapter. Chapter two gotten the bulk of it though. Anyway, I should explain _why _everyone had to used an tan envelope opposed to the normal method of simply holding an meeting. Remember the curse, I kep talking about half of this ENTIRE chapter? Well, that the reason. No one was willing to take on a team who' death rate was pretty high so the Hokage decided to try putting each team number in an envelope and make them pick it out of an hat. He then guess that no one would willing to open the letter till the last possible second.

Was it stupid? Yes. Did it work? Yeah.

I know what you're thinking.

"But couldn't the teacher change teams?"

Yeah, but it have a wait time of an month and by then, they would of gone on their first C-rank mission. So that was out of the question.


	2. Naruto VS Team 7

Thank you all who reviewed, save and added my story to their lists. You know how to make an Author feel better. I'm also in need of an beta, would you happen to know anyone willing to take the Job? As always: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>A dark figure ran through the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village. It was after nightfall and the figure was keeping a regular pace. He made his way to the residential area of the Village. <em>'This looks the address. I hope they are home.'<em> The figure stop and knock on the door.

_'Please be home, please be home, please be home." _ the figure thought to itself. Then the door crack open, a woman face appear. She had the look of someone in their mid 30's with short pink hair and green eyes. She wore a white dress with pink petals as the design.

"Hello, may I help you?" The woman asked.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Is Sakura home?"

"Yes, what does this have to do with my daughter? Are you a Ninja?" She stare at the young man who wore light blue pants, an Orange shirt and black sandals. He didn't have the official Hidden Leaf head band.

"Yes, ma'am. I was assigned as the teacher of her earlier today. The reason I am here is because I forgotten to tell the team what time to meet one another tomorrow." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly."It's embarrassing but now that I'm finished actually fixing my mistake, I can finally go home and sleep.

"I'll see. Do she need to know anything else?

"Yes, eat a light breakfast and meet at training ground 4 at nine in the morning. Thank you very much and have a good night." He disappear into a whirlwind of smoke and leaves, leaving a very confused woman behind. "He's a strange young man. But he was nice and had proper manners. So he wasn't that bad." She closed the door on the nonsense of the shinobi world.

GTU

The next morning, Naruto step into the clearing of training ground 4. This was one of the many training grounds located around Hidden leaf and the one that Naruto knew the best. _'Man, I have some great memories of this place. Hey, that's the rock I blasted apart with my first __ Rasengan__!_' Over to the left near a great tall tree, lay a boulder that was crack and broken_. 'Heh, I figured it would of been bigger, I guess that because I was 14. Oh well, better not keep the kids waiting anymore.'_

He continue walking until he spotted the three Genin. Sasuke was sitting on a rock with his legs crossed. Sakura was talking or -trying to talk- to Sasuke who was ignoring her, and Kenji was swinging a pole around as if it was a sword.

"I see you three are getting along excellently." Naruto sarcastically noted as the three Genin look up. "You're late. You said 9:00 am and you're showing up at 9:37." Sasuke stated as he jump off the Rock. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Geez, thanks for the lecture dad." Naruto said. He brushed off the Uchiha glare.

"Alright, gather around. Now as you know from yesterday. You all have one final test. This test will determine if you become full fledge Genin or Academy drop-ins." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two sliver balls. "Now, the goal here is to get a bell from me. You can use any method you deem fit."

"But, won't we hurt you Naruto-sensei?" Sakura ask, with concern in her voice.

Naruto stare blankly at Sakura. "...If _you_ hurt _me_? That's...that's okay Sakura. I'm a big boy and can take my lickings like one." Naruto said, trying hard not to laugh at her. Kenj took a note toward his teacher expression. _'He's laughing! Why is it that higher ups, have to pick on us, for their own fun?'_ The redhead thought.

"But there is only 2 bells. Where the other one?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto gave Sasuke a nod. "There isn't a third one. Because whoever doesn't get one..."

"...get sent back to the academy." Sakura finished with fear in her eyes.

"So, it's every man for them self? Or is there something deeper that we're not getting here? " Kenji asked.

"Naruto let out a toothy grin. "That's for me to know and you to panic over! Now, you have three hours to get the bells. Ta da!" He watch as Kaji and Sakura disappear into the forest around them. Sasuke stood there and drop into the Uchiha fighting style.

"...Really? Are you serious? Aren't you going to plan this out and _then_ attack me?" Naruto said in a deadpan expression.

Sasuke said nothing as he threw three shuriken at Naruto, who dodge them with no problem. Sasuke then follow up with a spinning side kick. Naruto grab the foot from the air. He flip the Uchiha on his back. The boy gotten up and growl slighty. He rushed forward and attempting a roundhouse kick, Naruto again caught the boy foot, Sasuke then tried to kick with his other foot, missing as Naruto head lean backward.

Sasuke rolled backwards amd stood back up. Naruto shook his head at the Uchiha" You may want to just give up on trying to hit me, and save your energy on something productive. But I'll give you one on actually hitting hard."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. _'I can't even touch him! I have to hit him! I have to get one good hit, just to prove I'm getting stronger!'_ He step back and began going through some hand signs_. 'I'll show you productive!'_

Naruto raised an eyebrow_. 'There is no way in hell, he can do that Jutsu. It require a little too much charka for some one his ag-'_

**Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu! **Sasuke shouted as a medium size Ball of fire sped toward Naruto. 'Well, shit." Naruto said as the fireball engulf him.

Sasuke smiled darkly at his work. He did it, he got him. Now he knew he was on the right track to defeat his brother.

GTU

"Sasuke killed Naruto-sensei." Sakura expression twisted into fear. She didn't actually want this to happen.

"Oh god, are you still on that? Naruto-sensei isn't dead!" Kenji huff.

"How do you know that?"

"Why would we get a teacher that could of been easily killed by us? In fact, we're Genin! He's a _Jounin!_ Put it together!"

Sakura thought about it. He's was right. Naruto was placed over them to teach. Add the fact he is a supposedly skill Jounin there was no way to beat him.

at least alone.

Sakura looked up, with determination in her eyes. "I got a plan, but it require all of us working together."

GTU

Sasuke walk over to the fiery site. He look down and smell a familiar smell. It was always that precise smell. Whenever he practiced with the Fire Jutsu on the targets he set up. The familiar smell was wood.

Sasuke eyes widen.

"Okay, Got to hand it to you. _Most_ Genin can't perform that one." Sasuke turn around and saw Naruto with his arms folded. "..But you're not like most Genin. Due to the fact that your ancestors more or less created and used that Jutsu as a rite of passage."

Sasuke again drop into his fighting style with a sneer on his face. Naruto signed and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Oh come_ on_. I pretty much dodged and avoided every single thing you threw at me! I mean, look at me!" Naruto wave his arms around."Youre a smart guy. I'm _way_ out of your league.

"Sasuke, Come over here!" Sakura shouted. "We can help you!" Sasuke look at Sakura and then Naruto. He let out a slight growl and leapt toward Sakura destination.

Naruto turn toward the burning log, he reached inside his flak jacket and pulled out a cigarette. After he lit it, he took a drag and let out the smoke.

"Not bad, but the kid has some serious rage issues to work out."

GTU.

"What is it? Why did you stop me?" Sasuke demanded (which he was doing a lot of today).

"You were getting creamed out there. Remember you're on a team Sasuke. You are _not_ alone." Kenji explain. He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed a little. "Sakura came up with a plan, and I personally think it's brilliant."

He nodded toward Sakura who blushed slightly at the comment then she began to talk.

"Alright, My plan require an act of illusion and a bit of treachery on our parts. We have to work together to get those bells. " She reach into the bushes and pulled out a rather large jar of blood. Sasuke eyes widen.

"Why do you have a jar of blood on you?" Sasuke asked.

"My dad's a butcher so it was rather easy to obtain some. He kept it in the fridge." Sakura explain.

'..."

"Anymore questions, Sasuke?" Sakura as trying to add a cute undertone.

"Yes, _why_ does he has a jar of blood in your fridge?"

"We should hurry up and put the plan in motion." Kenji injected "We have to get this right or we have to do plan B."

"And that would be?" Sasuke ponder.

"Attack him with everything we got." Kenji answered solemnly.

"We may not have to do that, with Sasuke here. We can change my plan around." Sakura said. "I'll say we just distract him and..."

At that final note, the three Genin began to converse and plan out their move. little tidbits of "That's won't work' and "Maybe if we get Sasuke to do this part" was heard. Naruto stood in the clearing, just finishing with his smoke.

"What the bloody hell are these kids doing?"

GTU

An half of hour later Naruto was getting annoyed_. 'What is taking them so long? Don't they have a plan already? I heard just bit and pieces of it but it's seems as though they were focused on it.'_ A terrifying new thought pop in his head. '_Maybe...they're doing it with one another? I did hear about teams who get too close has this happening. _ He then pinch the bridge of his nose. "Freaking pervy grandfather and his stupid pervy stories." He muttered aloud. "Don't I already have enough problems on my plate with perverts? I swear it's like I'm getting fuc-"

"Kenji! don't do it! No! NO!" Sakura scream.

Naruto body reacted first as he made his way toward the screams. "What's going on with them? Why did she tell him to...Oh." Naruto looked at the sight.

Sakura was lying face down in the ground. her dress appeared rip around her torso There was also a large pool of blood beneath her. Naruto raised an eyebrow. _'Alright, I give credit when credit is due.'_ he step forward Sakura body.

_whoosh!_

A kunai landed at his feet. He look at the direction where the blade came from. Standing in the tree was Kenji with a maniacal grin. His hands were stain with blood as he held an bloody Kunai. 'kukuku, so you discover the tramp? She went down easy, almost no fight which so ever." He jump off the tree and landed on the ground.

Naruto turned to face him, his facial expression of one that is bored. "Alright, so why did you kill your team mate?"

Kenji chuckle a little. "For shits and giggles, mostly."

"You monster!" Both Kenji and Naruto turn to see Sasuke with his own kunai and his teeth bare. "How dare you kill Sakura, the most beautiful girl in the world! Now I will take my revenge! Have at thee!"

Before Naruto could react he felt something snatch from his pocket. He turn toward Sakura who swung the bells back and forth.

'So you were not dead Sakura, I knew it." Naruto chuckle a little.

"Of course you knew it, with bad acting like that I doubt they could even fool a child." Sakura said before a small cloud reveal Sasuke. The other 'Sasuke' turn into Sakura again.

"Hey, my acting was quite good. I was trying to get that that bad boy image down to a tee." Kenji said as he threw the bloody kunai away. "So, what gave it away?"

Naruto folded his arms and closed his eyes as if he was thinking. 'Well, apart from the atrocious acting and out of character characterizing by Sakura. There's the fact that 'Sakura' wound shouldn't had that much of a blood pool yet, I gotten here at least 2 minutes after she was stab."

"Told you, we used too much blood." Sasuke said.

'Well we wouldn't had used that much of blood if Kenji didn't pour half of it on the ground!" Sakura interjected

"I was trying to make it scary!" Kenji argued as he step forward toward Sakura.

"No, you made it look preposterous!" Sakura counter as she took her own step toward Kenji. Soon, they were staring one another down.

"Not as preposterous as your Sasuke expression." He cleared his throat and spoke in an High pitch voice. " _How dare you kill Sakura, the most beautiful girl in the world_!" He let out a squeal and then resume his normal position. "Let hope you don't write any novels in the future."

At that instance Sakura cocked her fist, Kenji tense as he prepare to perform an counter attack. Sakura then took a swing that was caught by a slightly larger fist.

"Well, you got the bells right? That's all that matter in the end right?" Naruto said as he try to be the peacemaker between Sakura and Kenji. _'That's weird, one moment they respecting one another the next, they at each other throats.' _Naruto thought to himself. _'Then again, Anko and I were the same way.'_

"Yeah, but one of us is going back." Sasuke said.

All three of the Genin look solemn as the realization that one person wasn't going to make it as a full fledge Genin.

"Oh that? I lied, Congratulations' on you becoming Genin of the Hidden Leaf Village!" He clap his hands together.

And then all three look toward their teacher with murder in their eyes. Sakura spoke first.

"You lied to us? Why would you do a thing?"

"1: because it was a test of character, and 2: as mister badass over there pointed out" He pointed to Kenji, "it was mostly for shits and giggles." The team grew angrier at the revelation. "Oh don't give me that look, like you were _so_ mis-led! Who ever heard of a 3 man team anyway?" Naruto explain.

He then folded his arms and ask his own question for once. "Where the hell did you get the blood from? To be truthful, despite the horrible acting the blood was convincing."

"Oh, Sakura dad keeps a jar in the fridge at her house." Kenji said.

"...Why the hell does she hav-" But Naruto was cut off.

'He's a butcher and there are clients that buys that stuff." Sakura said, defending her father "It helps make a little extra on the side, you know?"

"I understand completely. Sometimes you have to do the odd job here and there to get by." Kenji said, respecting Sakura father a little more.

"Fair enough, one more question and then we can head back. Why was Sasuke pretending to be Sakura and vice versa?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke handle the question this time. "Despite, it being her idea, Sakura didn't like the idea of actually _lying _down in a pool of blood. So I did it for her." He show Naruto and the others the botch of red, brown and green grass on Sasuke shirt,

"All right, let's head back to the Hokage office and confirm Team 7 is ready to go." He said as he began to lead the group toward the tower,

GTU

"And that's why Sasuke has animal blood all over him." Naruto finish explaining the situation. The office grew quiet. The only ones in the office were Naruto, Asuma and the leader of the hidden leaf village. Naruto team was outside in the hall.

The aged man in the center wore the official robe of the an Hokage. An long white robe and the wide brim hat. He look exactly like Asuma save some grey hair, several wrinkles, and a few liver-spots.

"...Well, that beat my story." Asuma chuckle. "I mostly made them do an Hide and seek challenge. Ino ended up dragging the team the entire way."

"And you said, I get stuck with the boring missions." Naruto laughed.

"Naruto and Asuma, while I'm glad that your first team succeeded in their tests. I want you both to take this seriously." The aged Shinobi lecture. "I want you to be involve in their teamwork. The more they trust one another, the better the teamwork will be."

"And that's exactly why I'm taking them out for dinner tonight. This will be our first team building exercise."

"What team exercise is that?"The Hokage ask, puzzled at the Jounin.

"How to relax after a hard mission, of course! Nothing loosen you up more than a Bowl of Miso Ramen with fillet pork on top!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Bah, give me some sausage and soba with tororo and an un open pack of cigs. That is true relaxation." Asuma countered.

The Hokage signed, and stood up. It's look as though he has to be serious.

"So will you treat each student reasonably as well? I'm one to avoid another incident like with Orochimaru and Anko. "

Naruto drop his playful altitude and his demeanor became very serious. "I assure you. _That_ won't happen again. I won't let _that_ situation present itself. I'll have to work with the Uchiha. He seemed to have pent up rage issues. If we can solve the rage, we will be able to save him from himself." Naruto lean forward the desk. "Kenji and Sakura seems to have some sort of thing going on, when he annoys her and she attempt to at hit him. I'll have to work on that as well."

The Hokage nodded, please with Naruto words. He knew the young man had made and was involve in many mistakes over his life. But if there is one thing he tried his hardest was to avoid letting them happen again. _'Minato, your son has grown into a respectable person. ' _The aged leader thought to himself as he set back down.

"So, Asuma do you want your team to join my team in a celebration dinner tonight?" Naruto quickly went back to his lighthearted personality.

"Can't. I already made plans to join Kurenai' team in going to the BBQ place by the Antique shop."

"Hey, why don't we make it a rookie bash? I pay 50 percent of the bill, while Kurenai and You cover the rest."

Asuma pull out and lit another cigarette. "Sure, I'm game. It's Kurenai that may have a slight problem with..."

"She was speaking with Anko again, wasn't she?" Naruto said in an deadpan expression.

"Yup." Asuma confirm.

Naruto shook his head. "That woman is going to be the death of me."

"And your reputation." Asuma pipe up.

"And that too." Naruto signed. "Alright, I'll see you tonight Asuma." Naruto left the office and call his team together.

"Alight gang, since you guys did so well we're going to have dinner together. Two other teams are joining us, Team 10 and Team 8. This is a Team building exercise."

"Huh? What are learning?" Sakura asked.

"We're learning how to relax together after a mission. It's vital you can get rid of stress and what better way in doing that then having food and drinks with your friends?"

"So basically, it's a date?" Sasuke inquire.

"Yes and no. It have the foundations of a date but it's totally just a 'get together' kind of thing." The blonde jounin chuckle a little.

Sasuke shrugged. _'Well that was useless.'_

"So what time do we have to be there for this get together?" Kenji asked.

"6:45 pm at the Shushuya. The place with the pillars near the Antique store. Get clean up and I see ya later."

Naruto disappear in a whirl of leaves, leaving the Three Genin to go off in their own direction.

** Chapter 2: Complete!**

Chapter Review Notes:

Alright, This chapter may seems like it was about Team 7 but it was more about Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Everyone loves to hate him. Every fanfic without fail makes him a whining or arrogant asshole. So I wonder what would it be like if I made...a likable Sasuke!

GASP!

Could it be done? Could I actually make Sasgay into an likable Character? Fuck if I know. I mean I do have a chance. If people can go around and make _Akatsuki _into freaking good guys then if really not that much of a problem for me to do that with the raven hair avenger.

I also managed to tone down Sakura fan-girl tendencies. That way, she appear more proficient, but she has more of a temper tantrum when people criticize her.

Kenji, I'm still getting use to doing. I want him to be competent but at the same time I don't want him to solve everything or hell _anything_ that isn't OC related. Example:

"Oh is that some Jounin from a far away village? Kick his ass! Oh look, There Orochimaru now fall down and look defeated, while the canon characters deal with him."

Speaking of Orochimaru, there is some SERIOUS plot holes with him and Yamato. You all know Yamato background right? Only baby that survived having the First Hokage DNA seal into him and all that jazz. Well, in the Manga. Yamato is 26, same age as Anko.

Now, they said after Yamato was found Orochimaru fled, which means either two things: Anko is older then what was said or someone done goof with the timeline.

So, that means I have to either re-write or change Yamato history to make it plausible. in this story.

Fan-freaking-tastic if I didn't have more AU problems to start out with.

Alright, 2 more things and then Ya'll can click the browser off.

I'm going to recommend Authors, so word can get out and you can read better fanfiction then my crap. This Chapter recommendation is: Kenchi618, Author of 7 very well done(and well written) stories. I urged you to read "Better left unsaid" written by him.

Second thing is that the next Chapter will take place at the bar and would also feature a LOT of background and flashbacks and switching POV in first person narrative. This will allow me to finally explode how many changes this story have from Canon. after that, we can finally get to the First Arc of the story. Which will NOT be Wave.

All right, thanks for reading and leave a review if you kndly.

Updated: 7/19/2011

Edited: 7/25/2011


	3. The Dead Walks 1

It had been a month and a half since Team 7 was formed and in that time the three wonderful students of Naruto Uzumaki would tell you. It'd been a living hell.

After they passed the test, Naruto took them on their first mission. Instead of fighting other ninja or saving people they were sent to...

"This is bullshit!" Kenji shouted upward.

"Actually, it's dog shit. Hurry up and shovel it up." Naruto corrected, as he sat on a fence.

...Clean the Inuzuka kennels. Sasuke, Kenji and Sakura spent that entire day shoveling and hosing dog shit. Of all the missions that were on the Hokage desk, Naruto was resolute to get that one. Thankfully, Naruto also decided that they didn't have to do that particular mission ever again in their careers.

When they weren't doing missions like watering a garden or cleaning up, Naruto trained them. .. Which brings us to their current training regiment...

"Come on! I want to see you running on that water!" The blond teacher yelled out. He was standing on the shore wearing a bright orange shirt, blue shorts with tan sandals on. Around his neck he had a sliver whistle hanging on a black rope. The jounin folded his arms and a frown slowly crept on his face.

"If you can run on water, that means that you can fight on water!" He barked, loudly. Indeed, Naruto was training his students harder than other teams for a simple reason. They were the ones expected to fail the quickest by the other ninja. They expected his team to die or fail, whatever came first. He would be damned if he let that happen.

Out in the river; Sasuke, Sakura and Kenji were running in circles, literally. Naruto was forcing them to learn how to control their charka and how much was needed to run on running water. They were each wearing shorts and black shirts for modesty.

"How long does he expect us to keep doing this?" Kenji asked, clearly out of breath.

"As long as he needs us to, now shut up and run." Sasuke responded. This exercise would not break him. _'I will get stronger because of this!'_

"Sasuke is right Kenji. You need to quit your whining." Sakura added. _'I can't look bad in front of Sasuke!'_

"Huh? That's funny. I seem to remember a certain girl here who didn't want to run in the river cause she would get her hair wet." Kenji countered

"Oh please, I only said that cause-"

"Hey! I didn't know you could hold a goddamn conversation while running! That means I'm doing something right!" Naruto yell. "In that case, I want you to run harder!"

Kenji and Sakura groaned as they ran harder behind Sasuke.

"Wow, quite a slave driver." Naruto shifted his balance when he heard her voice. "Gotta admit, never knew you for that type. I always thought you would be the easy-going blond idiot."

"Well, I got stuck with Lucky Number seven." He turned around and faced Anko. "But at least my team actually passed."

Anko clutched her fist, but let the comment pass. She folded her arms and decided to vocalize the reason why she was there. "Lord Hokage have a mission for you, it's A rank."

"And he thought it would be a good idea to send it by you?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"And this coming from _you_ talking about _trust_ issues." She scoffed

"Touché," Naruto grumbled as he put the whistle to his lips and blew. The kids appeared in front of their teacher,

"Yup, you got them trained like dogs." Anko said.

"It comes with the job." He responded. He then turn his attention his students. "We're going to see Lord Hokage. After that, I decided, to actually let you go for the rest of the day."

The three nodded as all five made their way out of the training field. Anko decided to ask one more question.

"Why are you bringing the brats along? Scared they make drown in knee deep water?"

"This close, Anko. You're this close."

_(Main street to the Hokage's office)_

While the group of five walked through the busy streets of the village, the adults of the group were having a conversation. Well, Naruto was trying to simply divulge more info from the supposed A-rank mission from the Hokage.

"What type of mission is this?"

"A rank."

"You know what I mean. Escort, Rescue, Assassination ..."

The last sentence perked the Genin ears up and for Kenji it scared him. Did becoming a jounin mean that he was supposed to carry out hits like they were nothing? The way Naruto said it, like he was listing off chores to do. _"Is this why he laughs at my goal? Is that what I have to look forward to_?" the red head thought to himself.

"Well since you're being such a crybaby about it, it's an escort, rescue AND Assassination, all rolled up in one tight bundle lace with a special bow." Anko said cheerfully.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the tone of the comment but decided to not question her words. After all, he'd been doing it for 14 years. They managed to reach the tower and made it up a couple of flights of stairs. Anko walked ahead and placed her hand on the door. There was an almost serene smile.

"Now, before I open the door, I have a question. _Who_ do you think is behind the door?" She asked.

"Um...the Fire Daimyo?" Sakura asked

"Nope!"

"Oh! It's the Hokage in there, right?" Kenji said.

"Nope...well yeah, he's right." Anko sheepishly admitted. "But there's someone else in there with the Hokage."

Kenji and Sakura turned their attention toward Sasuke, which was noticed by the young Uchiha.

With a look of annoyance Sasuke said, "What?"

"Well..what about your guess?" Kenji asked while placing his hands behind his head.

"I'm not playing this game. Why don't you just let us in?"

"Oh, Namikaze! Do you always let your students talk out of line?" Anko cooed.

"He's right Anko. Why is it that you simply must act like..." Before Naruto could finish the sentence Anko swung the door open and stepped aside. Inside the room was a woman with long blonde hair tied in a formal hairstyle.

"...Oh my god." Naruto muttered. He turned toward Anko, who was whistling a song and bobbing back and forth on her heels. She allowed the jounin to walk inside, closing the door behind him.

Hearing the voice, the woman turned around. Yes, Naruto could see she aged a little, gotten taller and more feminine (if that was even possible). He could see she was also wearing her lavender kimono but she also ditched the gold crown.

Oh yes, he remembered her. He remembered...

"Shion, you're the client?"

She gave a soft smile, "Yes. I'm afraid that there is a problem in Demon country that needs your type of problem solving Naruto. "

"What's the problem Lord Hokage? Why does Shion need me to pull off as Anko put it ' escort, rescue and Assassination wrapped in a tight bundle'?" Naruto stepped forward._ Anything_, involving him and Demon Country would always be bad.

Sarutobi sighed deeply as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "The client has paid for an A-rank mission in which she asked for you personally. The mission requires that you travel to Demon country to investigate and stop a madman who is bringing the dead to life."

In his years of being a ninja of the hidden leaf village, Naruto had gathered, for one thing, experience. He had experience dealing with everything from common thugs to S-rank criminals, from S-rank criminals to actual demons and (his own) tailed beasts. So it was only natural that Naruto would reply to the aged leader's statement with something ever so wise of the jounin. He opened his mouth and let out a flat,

"What?"

Shion nodded her head, confirming what the Hokage just said. "That's right Naruto, the dead walk in Demon country."

GTU

"So let me get this straight." Naruto said after half an hour. "You let a man into the country named Shinji Gató, who wanted to study the old ruins there."

"Yes."

"But in reality, the crazy bastard was kidnapping citizens and turning them into..."

"The undead." She finished, "He's trying to find a way to conquer death. He wanted to make the "Ultimate specimen." as he called it." She looked down and Naruto could tell her voice was breaking.  
>"We are in a civil war with our deceased , They walk at night and attack our villages." She looked up with tears in her eyes "Please, I ask if you will you help me, Naruto?"<p>

The blonde folded his arms and closed his eyes, '_Of course, I will help her. But what about Team 7? What do I do with them? I trained them in chakra control, tree walking and water walking. Damn it! I should have shown them a new jutsu or hell, a combination jutsu. But on the other hand, they do happen to have the best teamwork of the rookies with Team eight coming in second. Wait a second!' _

Naruto grinned widely, "Of course I'll help you, it's just that I need permission to bring in my team and another team."

"Naruto," The Hokage started, "Are you sure that you want to bring another team into this? In fact, are you sure you even want to bring team seven? They've only been out of the academy for a month and a half. "

"Yes, I understand that. But I also feel that my team needs to be ready for these types of missions when the supernormal decide to wear their ugly head." He unfolded his arms as he continued,

"Besides, I need a tracker team, and I heard Kurenai herself leads one. So..." Naruto trailed off. He knew that the Hokage would put him on a guilt trip. Here it comes in 3..2...1...

"Alright, I'll make it a double team mission."

"Wait, that easily!" Naruto nearly lost his balance. Usually he had to deal with a lecture or two and maybe sent on one of Sarutobi infamous "guilt trips"

Good god, the man could put you on a guilt trip.

The Hokage leaned back in his chair. "Why not? You're an experienced Jounin. You have lead teams before and never lost a single person in missions. Kurenai also has taken her team on two c-rank missions..."

"Wait, she's taken them on two C-rank missions!"

The old man nodded.

"Oh well that is just _great_." Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. _'While, I was making sure that the kids were mission ready. Kurenai took her kids on two C-rank missions. Am I that terrible a teacher that this can happen?_

Naruto sighed, "All right. Let Kurenai know that we need her for..." He turned to Shion "will tomorrow in the morning workout?"

Shion nodded her head, "At your earliest possible convenience. I thank you again Naruto and Lord Hokage."

"Good. Let us go inform the kiddies that they are going on their first real mission."

GTU

Naruto and Shion closed the door on the Hokage office. The Hokage would handle informing Kurenai and her students about the mission. The mission was an A-rank mission. They would be sent to Demon country to help Team 7 along with another ninja team from some other hidden village to track down and exterminate the target: Shinji Gato.

Right… No pressure whatsoever.

The two adults made their way to Team 7. Sasuke was sitting on a bench, his legs crossed and his arms folded. His head was bowed as if he was deep in thought or maybe sleeping. Sakura sat on the bench as well but she seemed to be actually resting from the training. Kenji, on the other hand, was on the floor performing pushups. His body was drenched in sweat and his arms were shaking. A sign of pushing himself too far.

"I take it you are enjoying your break, huh guys?" Naruto asked.

"It was cool, I guess. So can we leave now? I have somewhere I need to be..." Kenji trailed off.

"And here I was about to tell you about the A-rank mission that you guys would all be going on tomorrow morning… But if you really don't have time..."

All three Genin stood up straight with hope in their eyes. An actual mission that went beyond D-rank? Hell, it's A-rank. That's even better.

"Wait, Naruto-sensei...isn't that the mission the Hokage wanted you for?"Sakura asked, puzzled at the new mission.

Naruto nodded his head sharply, "Yup, and I decided that I should cut you guys some slack. Consider it a reward. A reward that has a high chance of getting you killed but a reward nonetheless. Anyhow, you guys should pack for at least a three day trip. Meet me at the front gate by, say, 7am?"

Sasuke let out his signature "hn', and walked away from the group. Truth be told, he had already packed a month ago, all he needed to do now was train a little more. They were going on a dangerous mission tomorrow. It would pay to actually get in a few last minutes of Taijutsu practice with his mother.

Sakura was about to follow when she felt her someone clutch her arm. She turned around to see who was stopping her.

It was Kenji.

"Where do you think you're going bubblegum?" Kenji said, dragging her with him. "I need to work on your training with projectiles. You barely hit the targets this morning."

"Hey, Let me go!" Sakura cocked her free hand into a fist and swung. The redhead dodge the blow easily, he caught her other wrist and then without much effort lift her over his shoulder.

"Put me down, damn it! Who the hell do you think I am?" She looked toward her teacher who expression was bemused. "Naruto-sensei, don't let him do this to me! He's kidnapping me!"

"Have fun and don't poke an eye out."

Kenji continued to walk the screaming and kicking girl out over his shoulder. Shion turned toward Naruto with a look of utter confusion, "Is your team always so..."

"Eccentric?"

"Yes, eccentric." Shion finished.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Actually, most ninja here are eccentric. It helps them focus on their jobs." Naruto admitted. "There is nothing wrong with having some weird traits. It's only wrong when the traits start to hinder you."

"Hey, let's catch up. We can go get something to eat at the Shushuya." Naruto quickly said, as the two walked down the hall.

"Are you buying?" Shion asked

"_Of course._ Why would I make a priestess pay for lunch? That would probably send me on a one-way ticket to the bad place." Naruto joked.

Sasuke sidestep the blow, jumping back from the kick. The woman crack her knuckles and ran forward closing the distance between her and Sasuke.

This continued between the two, the younger one dodging most of the older ones blows. This was training for the both of them; Sasuke needed the experience of fighting advanced opponents (or the very least outmaneuvering one). She needed the exercise to get back in top fighting form.

4 years ago she, Sasuke and a few other Uchiha (Mostly elders and non-Shinobi) survived the Massacre of the Uchiha. Her husband and the others were killed by her own son. The brother of Sasuke Uchiha: Itachi.

She parry the spinning kick from Sasuke; as her fist connected to the boy abdomen. He landed defeated on his back. She wiped the sweat from her brow and smiled. "That ends today training Sasuke. You're getting better."

"Yes, Mother." Sasuke answered. This was how all their training sessions ended; with Sasuke on the ground defeated and his mother still standing.

At least he can accept he is getting stronger.

She helped him up and together they walked back to the Uchiha main household. While the population of the Uchiha had taken a sharp decline over the years, they continued to lived in the Uchiha district. It was their home and they would be damned if they would be driven out.

Sasuke and his mother walked into the living room where they were greeted by the maid. Her name is Shiro Kiyoraka and just recently started to work for Sasuke family a few months ago. She wore the standard maido outfit: black dress and stockings complete with an white apron.

"Hello lady Mikoto and Sasuke. I had taken the liberty to make you Lemonade since it was hot outside."

"Thank you Shiro, you may have the rest of the day off." Mikoto said politely.

"B-but I need to work on dinner and-"

"Don't worry about it Shiro" She said, hand waving the subject away "Sasuke and I can handle ourselves. "

The maid nodded and bid them a good afternoon. Sasuke sat on the chair and pour himself a glass of lemonade. Mikoto follow suit.

"So," she said, "how did you get assigned to an A-rank mission?"

Sasuke shrug his shoulders. "One moment we're working on water training the next we're being led single file toward the Hokage tower and an half hour later we are told to meet tomorrow at the Village's front gate at " Sasuke said before taking another drink from his cup. He wrinkle his nose; The lemonade was too sweet for his taste.

"That sounds pretty much what Naruto would do." Mikoto laughed as she placed her glass on the table. "What is your team like? Are you working together?"she asked.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "In a way, I guess. Sakura is toning the 'fangirl' Altitude down, while Kenji seems distracted by something." Sasuke never told her that he suspected that Kenji might of been training with someone besides his team. Sasuke didn't blame him, after a month of D-missions and Charka exercises he would of look for ways to sharpen his skills as well.

"Is that so? Maybe you should tell him to focus on the team and whatever on his mind will have to wait." She took another sip of the lemonade and said, "a wandering mind is the most dangerous opponent any Shinobi will face."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. He will have a talk with Kenji about the latter's wandering but at least for the moment he can relax and enjoy the rest of the afternoon.

(Training Ground 12)

_Thunk_

"Not bad..." Kenji began as he studied the shuriken embedded in the anthropomorphic target. The projectile landed where the throat would of been located. Sakura and Kenji have only practice for two hours but already she showed a lot more progress than this morning.

"Not bad! What do you mean not bad?" Sakura yelled. How dare he say it was 'mot bad?' She was tired, hungry and worse of all her hair was frizzle from the water running exercise with Naruto-sensei.

"Exactly what I meant, bubblegum."

She also hated that new nickname; where did he pick it up?

"This is useless, I could of been at home getting ready! Packing, getting my hair done and..."

"Do you think that this is some kind of vacation!" Kenji yelled, cutting off Sakura. "This is serious! We can be kill in battle, or hell, get killed before we enter battle."

"Sakura stiffened, "So is that why we here?"

"Yes," Kenji sat down on the grass and signed, "Out of the three of us, you're the one with the lowest accuracy. So, I wanted to train you a little so that maybe we get a chance."

Sakura noticed his body expression: demoralized shoulders and his tone turned from angry to regretful, "You're scared for me?" Sakura asked, she sat down next to Kenji. To be honest, this is one of the few times she actually sat down with the redhead for once.

"For everyone to be honest. We may work as a team but we don't act like it. When we off-duty we all goes our separate ways: I'll trained, you go off to the library, or the spa and Sasuke goes god-know-where. "

"Wait, you train? With who?" Sakura asked

"Me, of course."

Sakura turned toward the voice; She saw a girl, a little older than herself. She had chestnut colored hair tied into two 'dango' shaped-buns, she was wearing a pink Chinese-style shirt and green pants.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked

"I'm Ten-Ten, and I run the Tenth's Heaven weapon shop." The girl grinned as well, "and the trainer of your redhead teammate."

"Ten-Ten, I was beginning to wonder when you show up."Kenji said. Ten-Ten was the ninja who helped him Graduate from the Academy. It doesn't mean, though he have to accept her popping up from time to time.

" Aw, Tsukihi, why the long face? Here I was, trying to give you a gift from my shop!"

Kenji ears perk up. A gift? From _Ten's shop_?

"What is it!" he exclaimed. "Is it a sword? "

"What is it with boys and swords?" Ten-Ten ask. "Anyway, why don't you bring Bubblegum by The shop."

"Wait a second! _Why_ are you giving him a gift?" Sakura ask, this whole conversation went too fast, and she felt out of the equation.

"Oh, it's because he been such a good sparring partner with Lee and Neji." Sasuke shot her a confused looked, "My teammates and friends." Ten-Ten answered.

"Pfft, I will defeat Lee one day. Mark my words, I will defeat him." Kenji warned. Ten-Ten merely waved him off. "Are you coming with me or what? I know you're anxious to see what it is."

Kenji frowned, _'I do want to get in the practice with Sakura...but I also want to see that Gift! It could be anything, from a sword to dual swords!'_ Kenji turned toward Sakura,' _well I did all I can for her as of right now, but if we survive this little adventure I will train her better."_

"All right, come on Sakura." Kenji said.

"Are you serious? You act as if I have nothing better to do!" Sakura protested. She still didn't get a chance to go home and pack.

"I'll buy you some new gear and dinner is on me, alright?" Kenji reasoned.

Sakura folded her arms in thought, "_CHAA, what is his problem? One moment he happy, the next he's sad! He's like a bipolar!'_ Her inner Sakura growled. '_"Still, he is paying for my gear, but this won't be enough to get back in my graces."_

"Fine, but afterwards I get to go home."

"Deal." Kenji said.

_( Shushuya)_

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked as he looked up from his second bowl of Miso Ramen. Shion was only picking at her own dinner, "It's just that I'm sitting here like a spoiled princess while my people is Fighting a battle against the undead. I could of done more for them."Shion said desolately.

"You did- You gotten reinforcements from another Village. You also made sure you established whomever you received help from that they were trustworthy." Naruto countered. "You did what you could do and now you're placing your faith in us."

Before Shion could response, a woman approached their Table, she look as mysterious as a typical Kunochi would look. She had waist length black hair and her eyes were a strange color: Red with a additional in it. [But] what Shion noticed most was that the woman looked annoyed.

"Naruto," she started "I do not appreciate you requesting my Team for an A-rank mission especially one that is as Dangerous as this one!" Kurenai was brief by the Hokage about the mission and when it was over she immediately set out to look for the Blond.

"Kurena-"

"Don't Kurenai me, I want to know _why_ you chose my team to help you track down a man who raises the dead! " she angrily demanded.

Naruto paused for a moment and finally spoke, "Well, that's the fullest extent in which your team is going in this mission, as well as mine. The real mission is to assassinate Shinji, and that's my task alone. I'm not bringing my team along just to get killed, but to show them what we, as Shinobi are sometimes tasked to do." Naruto took a quick swig of some sake and finished, "That and I only took them on D-missions."

"Next time, please consider to ask me before you request my team to go on missions, especially A-rank missions." Kurenai said. She then left the couple.

"Wow. She was pretty angry with you." Shion whispered.

"Well, I personally blame Anko for that, she gave Kurenai...'advice' about me a few weeks ago and ever since I gotten my team I've been dealing with Kurenai mistrust of me." Naruto replied resignedly.

"and why did Anko give out that 'advice'?"

"It's because she hate me. She hate me because I broke her trust, when I cheated on her. The reason I cheated on her? I couldn't tell you that _because_ I still don't know why I did it!" Naruto growled.

"...what?"

Naruto signed, and pinch the bridge of his nose. "All right, here's the abridge version. Anko and I were teammates under the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru. He defected, and taken Anko with him, we met again a few years

later, became friends then lovers and finally I asked her to marry me. She accepted, I became Hokage then I met a woman named Guren, cheated on Anko with Guren and then finally broke up with Guren, told Anko the truth, she broke up with me, I quit being the Hokage and went on another training trip." Naruto paused, grab the bottle of sake sitting in front of him and downed the contents in one swig. He wipe his mouth and continue his confession. "Now, I took a team, trained them horribly, volunteered them to go on a dangerous mission as a reward and now, here I sit, explaining it to the client of said dangerous mission." He leaned back into the chair, "Dad would be so proud."

Shion stared at the blond, trying to ponder on what to say of the situation, finally she spoke: "What are you upset most about?"

"That whatever good thing I have, I destroy it." Naruto answered tiredly.

"Well, look at it this way: I asked for you because I have faith in you and your abilities as a Shinobi. You managed to subvert death itself in my dreams, and save my county when you were _fifth teen_. The Hokage himself respects you enough to actually change the conditions of an mission So obviously, there must be something you're doing right." Shion countered

Naruto took in her words, and signed. She was right. He could do this, all he had to do is teach his team on how to properly complete an Assination mission. After all, he wouldn't let them go against actual undead. "Thanks for the prep talk Shion." Naruto said as he dug back into his ramen.

"Hey, you helped me earlier during my moment of crisis, only fair if I do it for you."

_(Demon Country: Castle ruins of the Akainu Clan)_

A tall man wearing a white lab coat, black gloves and wearing a sturgeon mask work diligently on a even larger man who looked to be sewed together from different albeit well preserved body parts. He glove clad hands work skillfully sewing up different holes in which incisions were made.

"Well, my dear ol' creation. It seem as though that priestess had finally left to go fetch that Blond bastard. Good. She will allow me to finally take revenge on that murderer, and prove my worth to lord Orochimaru."

He held up a scalpel and laughed to himself, "I will be expecting you Namikaze,"

_(Author Notes)_

Oh. my. God.

I am deeply sorry for the delay. Last time I updated this story was damn near _10 months ago_.

I would like to state that the reason I didn't update was a combination of life, school and homework. I would like to also state that I had help with this story. nuk1014 is a damn good beta reader.

Anyway let head on to the notes:

Now, I change this chapter last year. We were suppose to go to the Shushuya for a ENTIRE chapter but I decided to change it as a prologue to The Dead Walks!" arc. Now, my goal right now is to cause doubt with the Team. They can work together rather well on a mission but they don't jack squat if they can't be around one another. This goes double for Sasuke. Since this is a "Sasuke will be a good," fic; I'll have to find a reason for him to stay in the hidden leaf village. I mentioned in Chapter one that Mikoto lives in this fic and is trying to recapture her Shinobi career and is Sasuke' morality chain.

Kenji back-story with Ten-Ten is first revealed. Now, the reason these two is linked because Kenji is more of a Taijutsu user and Team Ten is a Taijutsu-oriented team. In the back-story Kenji isn't very good with Ninjutsu or Genjutsu but can passed in them. His Taijutsu was better than both but he could not passed until his scored a 96% on the projectile portion of the test.

He was practicing at the training ground, Ten-Ten noticed he was missing the targets and worked with him for the test.

He passed with an 101%, the highest of that graduating class, for the record? Sasuke scored an 100%. This also explains his reason for "kidnapping," Sakura. He's trying to pay it forward.

Ten-Ten is used very rarely in the manga and is more of a satellite character, (hench her name). Along with Hanabi I can mold their personality to whatever feel like. So, I decided to make her a sarcastic mentor who happens to own a very lucrative weapon shop.

...What? It's original.

Kenji is also the (unknown) rival of Lee, whom consider Neji _his_ Rival. It's like a Triangle romance but without the romance.

In terms of personality: Lee is the same, Neji and Hinata on the other hand. Neji is a LOT different his canon self when he's first introduce. In this fic he is more laid back due to his father NOT dying when he was supposed to. Yeah, he still died but Neji was able to grow up with a father for a little while and learn that he is now responsible to care of his cousins.

Hinata...we will see her next chapter.

I also laid down the formation of Sakura character development this chapter. Oh yes, by the time my version of the Chunin exam start she is going to be hell of a lot more competent.

Now, second to last.

Anko and Naruto former relationship is revealed: Here it is, Anko reason for hating Naruto. While Naruto downplayed it in his rant, the breakup between those two was horrible. Now, if you do not know who she [Guren] is, than take the time out and google "Guren Narutopedia." I'll wait.

Go ahead, I'll wait right here.

You're back? Good, notice her abilities and extremely long Jutsu list? The fact she look Anko and completely devoted to Orochimaru? That are the reasons I chose Guren as the nail between Naruto and Anko. The amazing part is the fact that Naruto doesn't know that Guren works for Orochimaru.

Oh yes, I'm setting this up for a Special Reunion for all four.

The last thing I wanted to say is how freaking hard it is to come up with an Original Arc. To anyone who does it in other fanfics? My hat is off to you. If you didn't notice by his name, Shinji is related to the second Naruto Antagonist Gató as his Son. Instead of becoming a business man like his father, he became a doctor and then loyal subject to Orochimaru. The wave arc stilled happen but is different than the one in Canon. Zabuza and Haku weren't even around back then, and Tazuna and Tsunami were a LOT longer (35, and 16).

Well, that's it. I'm finally done this bloody chapter and can start on the next one starring Team 7 and 8 Hope you guys have a nice day/night/twilight/whatever.

-Rodric.


End file.
